


Indelible Hearts

by Rhanon_Brodie (Glass_Jacket)



Series: Kodachrome [5]
Category: Arctic Monkeys, British Singers RPF, Indie Music RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Slash, Tattoos, male / male love, post engagement sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Jacket/pseuds/Rhanon_Brodie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don't we all need some fluffy / smutty and sweet Jamie / Alex love going on after all of those Dark Things Implied? I know I do.  Takes place immediately after chapter 5 of Trespasses Sweetly Urged - you don't have to read that one to get this one, but it might be nice.  Born from yet another lovely muse session with Stanzie over on tumblr where we couldn't get the idea of these two marking each other up permanently and then losing their fucking minds over it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't we all need some fluffy / smutty and sweet Jamie / Alex love going on after all of those Dark Things Implied? I know I do. Takes place immediately after chapter 5 of Trespasses Sweetly Urged - you don't have to read that one to get this one, but it might be nice. Born from yet another lovely muse session with Stanzie over on tumblr where we couldn't get the idea of these two marking each other up permanently and then losing their fucking minds over it.

_Jamie is staring at Alex once more, and grasped gently in his fingers is a small, leather bound box which he holds out to Alex. “You’re my perfection.”_

_He says nothing more, and merely watches Alex, and Alex watches Jamie, taking in the hope in his bright blue eyes, and the rushing sound of rain, and his own heart, as they both drum on. His voice is locked, stolen with Jamie’s confession, and the conviction of his gesture. Alex feels himself begin to tremble, and his eyes prick from a wash of happiness, pure and blinding._

_Jamie’s gaze is steady, and soft, and his beautiful mouth moves then. “So...whadaya say?”_

_What **could** he say, and not sound like an idiot? Alex’s breath puffs out as his gaze flicks from the tiny boxy in Jamie’s gloved grasp to Jamie’s open expression, waiting, always waiting - Alex supposes that if he asked him to, Jamie would wait forever._

_But this was forever that Jamie was asking for. The notion sweeps over Alex’s head like a tidal wave, and he’s spinning, much like he was that first night he laid eyes on Jamie. He doesn’t think. He closes his eyes and lets his feet take him where they’ll always lead him, and when he opens his eyes again, he’s that much closer to Jamie, his hand closing over Jamie’s, and the box, clutching them both tightly so that Jamie knows he’ll never let go._

_“Yes,” Alex rasps, pushing his mouth to Jamie’s in a hurried, hot kiss. “Always, yes. Forever, yes, Jamie.” He feels Jamie’s mouth smile against his own and realizes that while he is panicked at the notion he hasn’t even paused to think before replying, sometimes the heart’s split second decisions make all the difference._

*********

Not much is said on the walk home. It’s like everything that needs to be said, or can be said verbally, has been, so they walk shoulder to shoulder, huddled under Alex’s umbrella as the rain continues to pour down. They steal glances of one another, though, and they’re at risk of tripping on a crack in the sidewalk, or missing the turn down Harmon Road if they keep gawking at one another and flashing each other giddy, goofy grins. It can’t be helped, though. They both feel it, elation and excitement at this new chapter that is strange and wonderful. They’re going to get married, and Alex giggles softly at the notion and curls his arm into the crook of Jamie’s elbow with a sigh., Leaning against Jamie’s side, he waits as Jamie fishes his keys out of his pocket and opens the door to the brownstone apartment they’ve occupied for the last year.

They don’t bother checking the mail on the way in, and only care about how fast Alex can collapse his umbrella before Jamie’s dropped his briefcase with a thud. The sling strap of Alex’s satchel is pried off one shoulder and the canvas bag clatters to the floor, books and pens spilling out, but they step over them to reach one another, hands cupping faces, jaws moving as their lips meet again and again and again. It’s fevered and desperate, like they’ve been drowning the whole way back, and this is their first chance to breathe. They toe off shoes, lips still fused, tongues slipping and sliding as fingers work on buttons and zippers on coats. These things are left in a wet heap and Jamie drags Alex bodily into the front parlour, hell bent on getting the younger man naked and under him.

Alex, however, has other ideas. He breaks from Jamie’s mouth with a tiny sound of loss, but he bites his bottom lip, eyes shining wickedly as he puts his hands to Jaime’s chest and gives him a little push back. Grinning, Jamie lands on the couch, legs sprawled, slouching down into the cushions as he watches Alex’s hands fly to his suit jacket and vest, prying apart the buttons and pushing the expensive wool aside to get at the crisp lavender dress shirt Jamie put on that morning. Clambering onto Jamie’s lap, Alex leans up over the blond, his pelvis rolls against Jamie’s torso, and Jamie’s hands catch those lean hips as he pants and stares up at Alex who is so unbelievably beautiful in the dim, all pale shadows and angles, all his. Jamie’s fingers slip up into Alex’s hair and hold him as he struggles upwards for another kiss, this one snagging Alex’s lips before he’s pushed back down with a growl that sends a jolt of electricity through his veins.

Then, Alex’s hands are framing Jamie’s face, fingertips scratching over the whiskers Jamie’s letting grow into another glorious beard, and the sensation makes Alex’s toes curl in his wool socks as his jeans become much too tight. Under the heavy wool sweater and oxford shirt, Alex is vibrating, a tangled mess of motion and emotion, and his kisses are messy, and frightfully quick, almost violent. He groans and huffs, grinding into Jamie’s pelvis as Jamie’s hands pull him down and hold him there to buck against. Jamie growls, and hisses sharply as Alex pulls back with the blond’s bottom lip between his teeth, not letting him get away until it’s absolutely necessary. Jamie’s mouth looks positively sinful, plump and wet, and Alex’s fingers twist into the half windsor knot of Jamie’s tie, slip the braces from his shoulders, and scrape and scour at the hook on Jamie’s trousers. When it doesn’t come undone right away, Alex whines, and presses his hand over Jamie’s cock, squeezing and moulding it to fit his fist through the trousers. 

Jamie makes a guttural sound, choking on a moan as Alex’s tongue pushes into his mouth once again, mimicking the rhythm of the hand on his cock. Sitting up, he finds the hem of Alex’s sweater and tugs it upwards until Alex takes the hint and sits back, discarding the thing. Before he can kiss Jamie again, though, Jamie’s hands are slipping open the buttons on Alex’s shirt and he pulls at the collar until his lips collide with Alex’s collarbones. Inch by inch Jamie’s clever tongue covers the skin that is revealed with each button opened, until at last he’s sucking and biting at one flat, dark peak of Alex’s nipple, and his fingers toy with the other. Alex coos, and hisses, pulls Jamie’s face flush against his chest and growls triumphantly. He loves nothing more than for Jamie to mark him up, bitemarks and bruises, and the brushing of whiskers over his pale, soft skin.

They kiss again, perhaps slower now, but hotter still, and Alex sags a bit and lets his hips roll lazily against Jamie’s. The blond tears at the buttons of his own shirt and he shrugs out of it, holding Alex against him with one hand as he pulls the other free of the sleeve. He repeats the same course of action with the other hand and then they’re pressed together, skin to skin, fingers knotting into hair, muscles hard and clenching as they just hold onto one another and feel each other’s warmth. Gods, this is home, and they both know it to be true. Jamie lets his eyes close as Alex’s hands slide up his spine and over his shoulder, but when the weight leaves his lap, Jamie protests, and tries to catch Alex’s hand before he gets too far away.

Alex dodges Jamie’s grasp. He’s on his feet between Jamie’s spread knees, tugging the shirttails from his jeans, unfastening the last few buttons, and moving to work on the belt and fly next. Without looking away Jamie leans and fumbles with the small table lamp, clicking it on and throwing the room into a soft, golden glow. Now he sits back and watches Alex twist out of his clothing until he’s perfectly naked. Not sure of where to look first, Jamie takes it all in, every part of delicate skin wrapped over wiry muscle, every jut and indent of bone and sinew, the dust of dark hair on Alex’s chest, the shadow under his arm and the crook where the limb meets torso, the flat plane of his belly, the almost feminine tilt of his hips. Then, Alex’s hands move, one into his hair to push the damp curls behind his ear, the other between his thighs to circle his half-hard length and work it in a series of strokes that leave him gasping.

“Jameh,” Alex rasps.

The sound is enough to make Jamie’s eyes sail to find Alex’s, and the older man is riveted there, desire pooling in his guts and spreading to his hips and thighs as he feels his body respond. His voice is caught in his throat; it doesn’t happen often, but sometimes Alex literally takes that, and his breath, and his sense of being, away.

Alex licks his lips and his hips twist as he speaks again, “Jameh, I _want_ you.” He’s worked himself to full mast and there’s a tremor in his voice and his body that makes Jamie sit up and curl a hand behind Alex’s hip and pull him closer.

“You’ve got me,” Jamie manages to reply barely above a whisper. “I’m yours,” he continues, words falling in a hot puff of air over the line of Alex’s pelvis. “All yours, always.” He presses his lips in a line of kisses to Alex’s navel, chin brushing the tip of Alex’s lovely cock, scraping the sensitive head so that Alex stutters a gasp and grabs a handful of Jamie’s hair, holding him steady.

“Want your mouf,” Alex sighs, and he feels Jamie go lax in his grip. The silent obedience of the older man sends Alex’s heart racing and he moves Jamie back with both hands until he’s got him where he wants him. When Jamie descends Alex’s body arches sharply, and he gasps again and tightens his hold on Jamie’s hair.

It’s so good like this, being loved the way Jamie loves him, and Alex loses himself to sensation for a moment, caught up in Jamie’s enthusiasm as he winds tendrils of Jaime’s hair around his fingers. The sight is mind-bending and gut-fluttering, that flash of blue lurking up to flirt with Alex’s downward stare. His voice is caught somewhere between a gasp and a sigh, and he can’t help but draw his fingers down Jamie’s cheeks where they hollow around Alex’s length, only to slide them back into Jamie’s hair and tug with a bit of a wicked sneer. 

Jamie releases Alex with a lewd sound, his tongue snaking up to slide over the tip, and then he closes his fingers around the hardness, squeezing and stroking just like Alex likes it: firm and languid. The younger man lets out a delighted, breathy yelp, and presses up on his toes as he sways closer to Jamie.

“More,” Alex pouts, bending to taste Jamie’s mouth, and with it a hint of himself. It’s like electricity on his tongue and his knees shake as Jamie sits back and releases his hold on Alex’s cock, only to grip him at his thighs and pull. Alex goes effortlessly, allowing Jamie to arrange him in his lap, a knee on either side of his hips. Then, the older man busies himself with an array of kisses down Alex’s throat, pausing to bite at his pulse and soothe the mark with his tongue, while his hands dig and flex against the soft flesh of Alex’s ass.

Alex does his own work on Jamie’s slacks, finally getting them open, his hand sinking down into soft cotton briefs, curling around familiar warmth and thickness. His lips hover next to Jamie’s ear as he sighs at the feel of him filling his fist, and he pants as he strokes, groaning as he rocks against Jamie, sighing as Jamie takes him up and finds the same rhythm. 

It takes very little encouragement on Jamie’s part for Alex to pause and help Jamie slide his slacks and briefs down, but he’s impatient as Jamie takes his time to work his fingers round his mouth and press them between Alex’s thighs, slicking the way. Alex huffs, frustrated, and Jamie can only chuckle at the petulant pout that accompanies the sound. Soon enough, however, he’s pressing the tip of his cock against Alex, softly coaxing him with words and gentle pressure. Though he’s enamoured with the sight of Alex’s body slowly taking every inch he’s offering, the little wobble in Alex’s voice causes Jamie to look up, and he finds himself unable to tear his gaze away.

“You’re so bloody gorgeous, Alex,” Jamie murmurs, reaching up, his fingertips barely brushing Alex’s cheek so that he doesn’t disturb the sight. Alex’s face is a vision that fluctuates between blissful contemplation and delight, furrowed brow but smiling mouth, the corners of his eyes creased as his eyes are closed. And it’s not just his face; Alex is beautiful everywhere, inside and out, head to toe, every rib and fingerbone between. 

Alex hears him, and it registers in his heart and his soul, but his brain is beyond comprehending as he sinks down and lets his head fall back. Instead he relishes in the comfort and heat of Jamie’s hand as it slides back down to rest against his throat, holding him there, thumb against his pulse, strong fingers sweeping his jawbone. He’s never felt anything like being filled by Jamie, and has to take a moment to collect himself, fingers slipping over those broad shoulders to balance himself.

“All right?” Jamie asks softly, still cupping Alex’s soft bum, eager to tilt and whirl, but knowing by Alex’s face that he’s determined to run the show. He feels Alex hum in reply, the deep sounds vibrating against his palm, and he grins and settles back into the couch. “C’mon, baby,” Jamie whispers. “Show me how much I’m yours.”

Alex’s lips part breathlessly as his eyes open and focus down on Jamie. A gravelly giggle escapes him, borne of pure indulgence, and he nods and swivels his hips in just the right way. Lifting one hand away from Jamie’s shoulder, Alex grips the back of the couch, and his other hand falls to his lap where he takes up his cock and begins to stroke as his body winds in a sinuous curve. He’s got this; has got Jamie where he wants him and how he wants him, and so Jamie lets him ride. The blond is left to stare up at him in awe, take in every flicker of emotion over those prominent features, and feel the flutter of Alex’s pulse under his fingertips. The hand on Alex’s ass pulls the lad down and forward with each upward surge of Jamie’s hips, and soon enough Alex’s throat opens, soft hiccups of pleasure punctuating each move. 

“That’s it,” Jamie whispers, both of his hands now wrapping Alex’s waist, pulling and pushing as Alex speeds up. “God, baby, that’s it, just like that. You’re fucking incredible, you know that? Hmm? All mine.” Jamie growls his claim and sucks in a breath as Alex’s arm tenses when he pulls the couch for more leverage.

With his face drawn in concentration, his bottom lip between his teeth, Alex nods, dark hair falling around his face. He hisses as Jamie arches sharply, and drives his own hips down to meet it, making them both groan. “You like what I do to you, babeh?” Alex whispers, his hand leaving his cock and scooping his hair back from where it hangs over his eyes. “Love the way I fuck, don’t you? You’re so good to me, Jameh. Oh _god_ , Jameh,” Alex sighs, leaning down and kissing Jamie wetly. “I love you,” he moans against Jamie’s mouth. His other hand moves to grip the back of the couch, too, and with the added leverage, Alex begins a series of short, deep pounds down onto Jamie’s cock, taking everything he can get, and making Jamie babble senselessly and grit his teeth with pleasure. Once more Alex’s tongue slips into his mouth and Jamie readily accepts, freeing a hand to take up where Alex left off. Jamie knows he’s not going to last much longer, not with the excitement of the evening, and the anticipation that’s been building for the last few months. Right now, he’s got one goal, and that’s to come gloriously and make sure Alex is right there with him.

+

They never did make it to the bedroom.

As predicted, Jamie came like a freight train, hard and fast and hot, and while Alex got his a few moments later, he was none the worse for it. Disengaging from Jamie, he’d stood on the couch on shaking legs, and Jamie had balanced him with his hands as Alex perched a knee on the back of the couch and finished in Jamie’s mouth. He’d turned pliant after that, collapsing into Jamie’s lap. He shuddered and moaned as Jamie tucked him in, finding the dark brown velveteen throw at the other end of the couch and wrapping him up in it. Jamie had then moved about the room, slinging their discarded clothes over the back of the armchair before he busied himself making a fire, all gloriously naked, much to Alex’s delight. When the flames licked and caught, Jamie strode back to the couch and snuggled in behind Alex.

“Warm now?” Jamie asks softly, his hand curling over Alex’s hip beneath the blanket.

“Hmmmm. Yes,” Alex whispers, gazing at the flames flickering before his eyes.

Jamie tightens his hold, and moves so that his arm is now wrapped around Alex’s middle. Alex sighs and pushes his head back into Jamie’s shoulder, delighting in the feel of Jamie’s breath on his neck. Turning his face, Alex presses a small kiss to the inside of Jamie’s bicep, and then he digs his teeth in with a little growl.

“You’re quite the lit’l beastie this evening,” Jamie chuckles, pressing his palm to Alex’s belly as he wiggles his hips against Alex’s ass.

“Can’t help it,” Alex replies. “You’ve made me this way - like a full moon curse, Jamie, I swear. I’ve never been this helpless before.” His voice is barely above a whisper as he speaks these last words.

“You’re anything but,” Jamie replies. Reaching an arm out over the arm of the couch, his hand fumbles around on the table for a moment before he finds the ring box he pulled from Alex’s jacket while he was setting about building the fire. He holds it out to Alex once more, and smiles into the fragrant warmth of Alex’s hair as Alex giddily takes the box and opens it for the first time.

“I was afraid to take it out there on the bridge,” Alex explains softly as he tugs the hammered platinum band from where it’s wedged in a velvet crevasse. “Gods, James, this must have cost a fortune.” Turning it, the metal warms in his fingers, and catches the golden light thrown from the fireplace.

“Put it on?” Jamie asks, sidestepping the question of price in favour of a tangible treasure: Alexander Turner wearing his ring, promising to be his forever.

“Put it on for me?” Alex counters, arching his head back to catch Jamie’s eye at the corner of his gaze.

So Jamie moves his hand from where it’s planted on Alex’s skin, and he walks his fingers up the line of Alex’s torso along his back, over his shoulder and then slides them down Alex’s arm to curl them around Alex’s fingers which still hold the ring. The blond shifts then, turning so that Alex lays more or less beneath him, and Jamie can fuse their mouths together. While they kiss, Jamie works, spinning the ring from Alex’s grasp and turning it until it falls effortlessly, but snugly, around Alex’s ring finger on his left hand. When Jamie pulls his lips away Alex is breathless, and his eyes are bright as the night sky.

“I love you,” Alex murmurs warmly, glancing at the ring on his finger, and then sinking that hand into Jamie’s hair and pulling him down for another kiss.

“I love you, too, Alex,” Jamie replies when he pulls away to breathe. His arms tighten around the brunet and he turns to his side once more, spooning behind Alex as they laze in front of the warm glow.

For a while, Jamie dozes, and Alex finds comfort in softness of breath feathering his hair. His gaze traces the lines of Jamie’s fingers locked with his, but always his attention is drawn to the ring, and his belly flutters pleasantly. _Gods, I’m gonna marry him_ , Alex thinks, excited beyond belief. He knows he should be making phone calls to his mum and dad, and to Matthew back in Sheffield, but he’s too comfortable to move, and he’s reluctant to let go of Jamie for any reason.

His mood darkens a fraction then, and his mouth pulls into a small pout as he remembers that Jamie is due to fly to Barcelona in a week’s time. His hand tightens on Jamie’s, and that in turn makes Jamie stir and mutter something against Alex’s skin.

“D’ya hafta go?” Alex asks softly, stroking the fine blond hairs on Jamie’s arm.

“You know I’d much rather be here, wrapped up in you,” Jamie replies dreamily.

Alex smiles, and sighs sadly. “I know,” he pouts. And he does know; for the time being this is part of Jamie’s job, and he wouldn’t deny Jamie that. It just gets a little tedious, and a little lonely. The thought of having Jamie’s ring on his finger, but Jamie not having anything in return makes Alex frown. “I feel like...you should have summat,” Alex drawls around a yawn. His fingers dance in circles over the back of Jamie’s hand.

“What d’ya mean?” Jamie asks.

Shrugging as best he can in Jamie’s embrace, Alex searches for words as his mind conjures the idea. “Like...summat that’s me, on you.”

“Want me to get your name branded on me arse?” Jamie chuckles, loosening his fingers from Alex’s and then using them to tuck an errant curl behind Alex’s ear. He kisses the smooth skin there, and nuzzles it with a soft sigh.

“Maybe not... _branded_...or on your arse...but like…” Alex shifts again, another shrug impeded by Jamie’s muscles. “I dunno maybe like...a tattoo?” he squeaks and then squeezes his eyes shut. It’s so cheesy, really, and he wants to curl up and die as soon as the question is out of his mouth.

Behind Alex, Jamie considers this for a moment. It’s a little surprising, to say the least; Alex’s rather sensible nature would be against anything so permanent and yet Jamie can’t help but be flattered at the suggestion. “Wow,” Jamie breathes.

The less-than-stellar reply makes Alex sigh in frustration. “Forget it. Forget I said owt-”

“No, let’s talk about it,” Jamie interrupts, knowing that if he lets Alex continue, he’ll surely talk himself out of it. “Are we thinking...we each get one?”

Alex wiggles around and though Jamie can’t really see him, he feels the heat rise in Alex’s skin, and he knows the younger man is full-body blushing. It makes Jamie’s blood race a little faster. “I dunno,” Alex answers lamely. “Yeah? I mean...yeah, I kinda like that idea.”

“So,” Jamie drawls, slipping his tongue up the edge of Alex’s ear before he sucks at the lobe for a second. “Something matching? Something edgy? Names? Dates? What are we thinking?”

“An ‘omage,” Alex decides, rolling the word around his mouth, feeling a tingle run up his spine at Jamie’s touch. “Dedication. Mine for you, yours for me. We make it a surprise, yeah? Our own design of our hearts.”

“And when,” Jamie breathes, pushing up on one hand and pulling Alex beneath him, “is the great reveal?” The hand he’s not balancing on slides between Alex’s legs and gently cups the tender flesh of his balls, squeezing softly before he strokes two fingers along Alex’s arse.

“Ah!” Alex gasps, head thrown back as his eyes shut. He bites his lip and clings to Jamie’s shoulders which slowly start to descend as Jamie’s lips do the same: neck, shoulder, sternum, belly, hips...thighs...oh god, _thighs_...inside, hovering, tongue flickering against the delicate skin there. “Before!” he yelps, arching against Jamie’s whiskered chin, melting at the heat and wetness of Jamie’s tongue against him. “Oh, god, Cookie, _baby_ , don’t stop. Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t you ever fookin’ stop.”

“Before what?” Jamie rasps, blinking his blue eyes up at his husband-to-be.

Alex groans, already delirious. His hand sinks into Jamie’s blond waves and he tugs him back to task. “After this.”

+


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jamie gets his ink, and Alex refuses to apologize for his exuberance.
> 
> Incidentally, Stanzie and I went back and forth on this design, from what it would look like, to where it would be placed. I like what we came to agree upon.

“So, I asked him.”

On the other end of the line there’s a pause, and then Colin MacKay’s voice can be heard calling clear across his house in London. “Beth! You owe me twenty quid!” Then, Colin comes back to Jamie’s phone call. “Mate, that’s _fantastic_ news! Took you long enough, eh? God, how long have you been carrying that ring for?”

“Since August,” Jamie grins, clicking around on his desktop computer and ensuring his calendar is clear for the afternoon. “I can’t believe Alex hasn’t told Beth…” Jamie suddenly trails off with a frown.

“Jamie? What is it?” Colin asks, still tuned in to Jamie’s personality after all these years.

After a moment’s thought - a moment’s panic, if he’s being perfectly honest - Jamie shakes his head at the idea that perhaps Alex isn’t as excited as Jamie. If anything, Alex has been decidedly... _giddy_ for the past week, ever since Jamie asked, and ‘giddy’ is most definitely not a personality trait of Alexander Turner. He’s been giggly, and terribly romantic, affectionate (not that Alex isn’t affectionate, but it’s showing up in public now, too, which Jamie always figured was his realm), and just... _warm_ all over when it comes to Jamie. “It’s nowt,” Jamie replies with a smile, remembering his send off that morning: coffee, a bacon sandwich, and a blowjob. It’s like Jamie’s flipped a switch with his declaration and request, and it’s fired Alex into full bloom.

“Listen to you, sounding all gooey and romantic. Let me tell you something, Cook, it doesn’t last.” Colin laughs, his voice turning to a cranky, know-it-all tone, all in good fun. “Sure, there’s the honeymoon phase, which really lasts for a good two months. Then you get back into routine, work, meetings, groceries - and kids! God, Jamie, don’t have kids - hold on a second. No, Tyson, you can’t have a cookie before dinner. Yes, I know you had one yesterday but Mummy wasn’t here, was she? No, don’t go ask her! Look, I’m talking to Uncle Jamie - what? Yes, fine, thank you, go watch Dinotrux with Max, right?” Colin sighs, exasperated, and then comes back to Jamie. “Where was I?”

Jamie laughs. “Kids.”

“Kids, man,“ Colin groans. “You gotta love them, because it’s frowned upon when you don’t.”

“How are the boys, by the way?” Jamie asks, knowing that Colin is bursting at the seams to tell Jamie about his four year old twin boys.

Like any proud father, Colin delivers readily, regaling Jamie with tales of soccer practice, swimming lessons, and summer plans for Ireland, where Colin’s grandparents still reside on their sheep farm. “Unless,” Colin pauses, “You and Al are planning a summer wedding?”

“We haven’t even gotten that far,” Jamie admits. “I’m actually flying to Barcelona in three days, and then he’s gone to Boston for a Shakespeare festival. I’m still trying to work out coming to meet him on the last weekend, but it’s proving to be a bit of a cluster fuck.”

“Wootton’s a slave driver, from what I understand,” Colin replies.

“Don’t I know it. You’re actually my last call of the day, I’m sneaking out but the only reason I’ve managed to do that is that he’s gone down to Vermont for weekend.”

“So who’s going to Barcelona with you?” Colin’s familiar with a few people at Wootton House, having done his internship with them.

“Ah, Terry Ward and... Kat Downes,” Jamie offers hurriedly, hoping that Colin won’t pick up on the latter.

“Kat...you mean _Katie_? Katie _Downes_?” Colin whistles long, and low. “Wasn’t she the one that-”

“Yes,” Jamie snaps. “And no, Alex doesn’t know, doesn’t need to know, because nothin’ happened.” It was barely more than a kiss, Jamie had told himself at the time. But when Wootton had mentioned Kat Downes from the London office was meeting them in Barcelona, Jamie’s heart had skipped a beat.

“All right, all right,” Colin surrenders with a chuckle. “So, you and Turner, then.”

“Yeah,” Jamie sighs with a goofy grin.

“Congratulations,” Colin offers, heartfelt and honest. “I know how much he means to you - and you to him.

“Thanks, mate,” Jamie returns. “I’d talk for longer but-”

“Run, Cook. Run home to your Alexander,” he put on dramatically.

“I’ll call you when I’m back from Spain.”

“I want details,” Colin insists.

“There won’t be any,” Jamie growls.

“What about the Hong Kong proje-”

Jamie’s already hung up, knowing that Colin is probably cursing him out, and will do so until Tyson or Max finds him and tries to make a deal for more sweets before dinner. Colin has always been a great father and husband - a bit of a pushover when it comes to his loved ones, but then again that’s why he fit so well with Beth, who has ever been headstrong. Of course, talking to Colin brings back memories of his wedding to Beth, where Jamie and Alex were guests, dressed in their best suits, sitting at a table near the front and watching their best friends start a life together. At the time, Jamie had fleetingly wondered if that would be the route he and Alex would take, and now the memory means even more.

With another smile, Jamie stands and gathers his things. He’s put together all the files he’ll need for Barcelona; he won’t be back to the office before he leaves. His email is on auto reply, and his voice reflects his absence with little regret. Gathering his coat, he heads out the door and down the stairs to the street. He’s got a date with a girl in Brooklyn, one who will put Alex in his heart indefinitely.

+

Alex is curled into the arm chair in the sitting room, flicking through a little book of Victorian sonnets when he hears the front door open. His heart skips a beat excitedly - he’s been off work all day, making preparations for dinner with Jamie as a going-away present, even though he’s not flying out for another three days. It’s just that Alex’s schedule is packed, and he’ll have just enough time to get Jamie to the airport and send him off between revisions for his submission to _Romantics Quarterly_ , and marking the daunting pile of English 201 papers stacked on his desk in his little study.

Jamie’s arrival has him launching out of the chair, tossing his book aside, and thundering down the steps to the front hall. He waits until Jamie’s hands are free of his briefcase and keys, and then Alex tackles him with a grin. Jamie fumbles, catching the slender man behind the knees, and collides with the door at his back with a solid _oof_.

“Babeh,” Alex breathes, kissing Jamie soundly on the mouth and somehow pulling him closer. His hips flex and wiggle, and Jamie utters a curse under Alex’s mouth. Alex kisses him again, fingers raking back through his hair, and Jamie propels them both forward, easily depositing Alex on the stairs. Alex, however, doesn’t let go, and snares Jamie’s legs with his own, his hands yanking the trench coat from Jamie’s frame. “Missed you,” Alex offers as an explanation to his exuberance.

“I just saw you this morning,” Jaime points out, but nonetheless encouraged by Alex’s greeting. He shakes his hands free of the sleeves of his coat and peppers kisses across the bridge of Alex’s nose and breathes against his cheek.

“Far too long,” Alex hastily replies, leaning up to attach his mouth to Jamie’s throat, sucking the skin there and scraping his teeth along his Adam’s apple. Jamie sucks in a breath and tries to move away, but Alex growls and snares him by the belt, hauling him back into place. “Where you goin? Hmm?” Fingers scrabbling along the buckle, Alex tucks his fingers into the waistband of Jamie’s pants, skimming his hipbones until - 

“Shit! Ah, just _wait_ , Alex!”

Jamie’s sudden outburst is like a bucket of cold water dousing the flames licking Alex’s body. The brunet pouts and stares up at Jamie imploringly. “I’m joost happy to see ya, is all,” he mumbles, cheeks burning with sudden embarrassment.

“Oh, god, love,” Jamie groans, leaning down to slip his fingers through Alex’s hair and hold him still. “I’m happy to see you, I always am. I’m just...kinda...well, I left the office early today an…”

“An’?” Alex prompts, his eyebrow arching sharply.

“Saw a girl,” Jamie admits, giving Alex a rakish smile.

“ _And_?” Alex asks pointedly.

Jamie turns down the waistband on his trousers and points to the bandage on his left hip. “An’ she left quite the impression on me. Quite a lasting one, actually.”

Alex’s eyes widen at the sight, and they sail to Jamie’s face before going back to the bandage. Then, he looks to Jamie again with a broad smile, the one that crinkles the corners of his eyes and makes his nose scrunch up. “Jameh!” he gushes, his hands already reaching for Jamie once more.

“Careful,” Jamie scolds gently, letting Alex pull him in by the waist and settle his fingers on his belt.

“Lemme see,” Alex murmurs, his gaze trained on Jamie’s trousers. “Can I, babeh?” He lifts his eyes to Jamie and smiles sweetly. “Please?” He purrs. “Can I see it?” The tip of his tongue traces the corner of his mouth and his fingers are already pulling the leather free of the buckle. As Alex speaks, his chin is pressed into the ridge of Jamie’s cock, which is steadily hardening with every word Alex says.

Jamie nods wordlessly, his fingers still feathering through Alex’s hair. “Course you can,” he finally whispers, flashing another cheeky smile.

Working quickly, and delicately, Alex undoes Jamie’s belt and trousers, and pulls the latter away to reveal the dark plum colour of Jamie’s boxer briefs. The slacks fall to the floor with a thud, and Alex takes a moment to stare at his husband-to-be. His belly flutters pleasantly as he takes in the muscled, lean thighs, the dark blond hair curling along golden skin, the tapered waist and narrow hips, surging upwards to flare out to shoulders still covered in Jamie’s dress shirt and tie. Giggling, Alex lifts the corner of Jamie’s shirt to reveal his hip. The white gauze square there is held in place with a bit of medical tape, and Alex gently peels this back, too, his teeth digging into his lip as he works.

The skin surrounding the indigo coloured ink is a bit red, and the whole thing itself is raised, and quite shiny, but the design is unmistakeable. Alex’s breath catches in his throat as he sees the copperplate gothic script that reads, “Alexander”; the ‘x’ an infinity symbol. He glances up at Jamie who is watching him carefully, awaiting his reaction.

Alex’s eyes slip shut with a deep breath, and he leans his forehead against the solid plane of Jamie’s torso as he exhales with a slight groan. “God, Cookeh,” he sighs, opening his eyes and looking up at Jamie, “that’s the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Yeah?” Jamie mumbles, drawing his hand to cup Alex’s face and trace the full bottom lip with his thumb.

Alex catches that thumb between his lips and sucks, nodding slowly. “Mmm hmm,” he murmurs, slipping his tongue down to Jamie’s palm. His fingers meanwhile slip into the band of Jamie’s underwear and work the soft cotton down over the swell of Jamie’s ass. Leaving off of Jamie’s thumb with a wet kiss, Alex looks down as the briefs snag on the head of Jamie’s cock, and on a whim he swiftly leans in and kisses it, fabric and all.

The heat is unbelievable, moist and scorching, and Jamie gasps as Alex’s mouth works over his length with the thin cotton separating them. The press of Alex’s tongue comes next, and it soaks the fabric and before Jamie knows it, the younger man is literally sucking him off through his boxers, moaning loudly and twisting his fingers into the garment. Jamie’s belly contracts and he curses, both of his hands moving to cup Alex’s face as Alex leans back. He smiles up at Jamie so sweetly before those slender fingers scoop the boxers from Jamie’s pelvis and lets them float down to join his slacks. Then, Alex’s mouth is all over him, a hot, soft, wet velvet vice, tongue wrapping his girth and lips catching every drop of precome and saliva that mix together. The sight is thick with debauchery, completely lewd, and utterly absorbing. Jamie can only blink, and pant, and nod, his face twisting with each flick and pull of Alex’s mouth.

Alex can’t get enough. The sight of his name scratched into Jamie’s skin permanently has only served to make him borderline ravenous for every inch of the man standing before him. His hands wrap around Jamie’s buttocks, squeezing and pulling, and he lets his jaw and throat go lax, coaxing Jamie inside with pleading glances upwards, and delighted groans as Jamie’s cock slips further into his throat. The younger man isn’t afraid of a little hard work, and he sucks and licks, worshipping the older man with his mouth, pulling back to wetly plump his lips against the head, to roll his tongue down the slit and lap up the salt, to hum and purr and finally wrap his fist around Jamie’s cock and speak hotly against all that slick, tight flesh.

“Oooh, yeah, that’s my fookin’ Cookeh, eh?” Alex hisses, and spits on Jamie’s cock, his fist a blur as Jamie grunts and arcs his hips forward. “Love this fookin’ cock, love it in me mouf, god I can’t quit you babeh - _oooh_!” And then he’s swooping forward again, down and around, hot and quick and Jamie’s gasping Alex’s name, begging him to stop - 

“Get on your knees, Al, baby,” Jamie growls, tugging at the hair on the back of Alex’s head. “On your knees, turn ‘round. I wanna fuck.”

Alex keens, a wanton sound that makes Jamie snarl, and the dark-haired man obeys readily, tearing at his fly and his boxers, shucking both before he’s turned over on his hands and knees on the stairs and presenting himself for Jamie’s consideration. Unable to control himself, Alex turns and watches from over his shoulder, his lip between his teeth, his hips winding as he watches Jamie fist his cock. Then, Jamie drapes himself over Alex’s back and curls his hand over Alex’s jaw, turning Alex’s mouth to his. The kiss is ragged and wet, and then Alex finds his mouth filled with three of Jamie’s fingers. He knows the drill. A few sucks and a dribble of spit later and Jamie’s slicking Alex’s ass before pushing first one in, only to pull back and replace it with two, and finally three. Alex moans openly, his voice sailing up the stairs as he pushes back against Jamie’s touch, and his fingers dig into the carpet.

“F-ff-ffookin’ do it, Jameh,” Alex begs with another dip of his hips. “Jameh, please, put it in, put your cock in, you know I love it, love gettin’ fooked-” He chokes on his words as Jamie pushes in to Alex’s request, hot and thick and pulsing. “Oh-Oh, _god_ , Jamie!” With another whimper, Alex rolls his hips back quick and hard, howling at the sting but savouring every inch of it.

Jamie palms Alex’s ass and keeps him from bouncing back against his hip. He chuckles at his lover’s excitement, and watches as Alex’s body takes him deep and then lets him go, over and over, sinking into the heat, coming back more soaked than when he went in. He gazes up the pale plain of Alex’s back, the carved scapula and the bumps of his spine, to the back of his neck, still slightly browner than the rest of him from summers in the sun, and the gold of his chain catching the light of the hallway. His lean muscles bunch, and his hair swings forward, flashing the skin behind his ear, that peekaboo of flesh that Jamie catches when he washes Alex’s hair, or when Alex pauses mid thought to run his fingers through his hair and pull the bulk of it up for a fleeing moment. Blindly, Alex reaches behind, curves his hand around Jamie’s waist and pulls him in again with a grunted _more_ , and Jamie is compelled to curve over Alex’s back and slip his tongue up behind Alex’s ear. His fingers dig into the hollows of Alex’s hips, thumbs spreading the tender globes of Alex’s ass for the pounding he’s about to deliver.

The side of his face is pressed into the carpet; he’s certain he’ll have a mark, if not a bit of rug burn on his jaw, but it’s worth it. It’s worth the glances and the whispers of people at work when he shows up with a bruise the shape of a bitemark on the back of his neck as Jamie takes a taste and growls, and hammers into Alex’s willing body. It’s worth the ache he’ll have in his lower back, the burning in his hamstrings as he climbs the steps of the lecture hall, and it’s worth the sting in his arse for the rest of the night and the next morning, too, because every little flick of pain, every tiny pinch of suffering, will be a reminder that Jamie is his, and that this is who they are when there is nothing else left: two bodies madly clamouring to get as close as possible without fusing into the same person. It’s good. It’s so good like this and Jamie is his his his, and he’s Jamie’s, to the marrow, to the molecular level. Alex claws the carpet and delivers his own set of thrusts backwards, until Jamie’s grunting in time with each bounce of Alex’s ass against his pelvis, and he’s gasping, “Oh fuck, Alex, oh fuck, Alex, oh fuck, oh fuck, _oh_ fuck, oh _fuck_!”

+


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alex and Jamie take a crack at destroying the kitchen, and enjoy the fruits of their labour.

Jamie’s sentiments are still ringing in Alex’s ears two weeks later. In fact, every time he comes home to the empty brownstone, the first thing he sees is the stairs where he and Jamie partook in amazing send-off sex, after Jamie had shown him the parting gift of his tattoo. He hears every grunt and growl echo, and the way Jamie had panted his name over and over, and he can’t help but blush as his own eager cries loop in his brain.

He’d had to scrub a come stain out of the carpet the next afternoon when he’d returned from the half-day of lectures he’d attended at Columbia, and then he’d had a faculty dinner at six. Jamie had been called back into the office on an emergency conference call, and so Alex found himself among his colleagues and still feeling out of place. Something about have Jamie at his side always put him at ease. Carl “ _Call me Carlos_ ” Barat, the resident French Romantics professor, had cornered him and made him laugh a handful of times with colorful anecdotes, but it didn’t replace the way Jamie would lean in and murmur his own commentary on who was doing whom in the faculty.

Standing in the front hall now on the day Jamie was due home, Alex suddenly realizes that Barat has been quite invaluable over the last two weeks. He’s offered his advice and his company, sitting with Alex in the cafe if their breaks happened to overlap, and even extending a dinner invitation to join Barat and his wife at their home in Manhattan. Alex had declined this; a mix of longing and unease churning his guts. He didn’t like being without Jaime, despite the efforts of the engaging Frenchman. And anyway, he’d had an appointment scheduled for that same evening, one that he wouldn’t have missed for anything.

Jamie had been somewhat crestfallen at the fact that Alex hadn’t managed to get his tattoo before Jamie’s departure for Barcelona, but it had taken Alex longer to decide upon the design, and then find someone who would make it stick. Perhaps it had been a subtle hint, then, when Alex had found that the business card from the artist Jamie had sought out had been tucked into his current work as a place marker. Jamie had then scribbled his own little sentiment beside it, with a heart next to his name, and damn him if Alex didn’t fall in love with Jamie all over again. 

He’d spent the next few days surrounding himself with Jamie - wearing his shirts, sleeping with his face pressed into his pillow, listening to his vinyl collection, and flipping through the photos of the two of them from when they first started dating. It had only been two years, give or take, and all at once it felt like longer, and like no time had passed at all. Jamie’s hair was shorter now, and he’d cut the beard off after his return from six weeks in Morocco, but his smile was the same, the eyes the same, and Alex sighed as the images sifted on the screen.

Being the ever-sentimental fool he was, he left the laptop and the photos in search of something a little more substantial. In the nook under the stairs leading to the second level of the brownstone was a pile of boxes, mostly papers and research from both of their studies, books, and other things that hadn’t been unpacked, but couldn’t be parted with. Finding the box that read, _Jamie’s Projects: 2008-2009_ , Alex tugged it out of it’s place and lifted the lid, grinning as he found a stack of Jamie’s work and notes. That was the year Jamie concentrated heavily on the origins of architecture and the history of it, something which Alex found incredibly fascinating. Jamie had, as well, and it was here that Alex remembered Jamie’s borderline obsession with owls began. 

The motif had been heavily used in Greek structure as a symbol of Athena, and wisdom and knowledge, and if there was one thing Alex adored, it was Jamie’s brain. One whole section of the first draft of Jamie’s graduate thesis actually focused on the correlation of owls and the rise of the Catholic church at the end of the Roman Empire, but his advisor had gently suggested it be scrapped for the time being. A little discouraged, but no worse for wear, Jamie had agreed, but he’d kept his notes and the entire chapter, and Alex dug the bound section from the box and found a spot on the floor in the hallway and began to read. Though the voice was formal and obviously scholastic, Alex smiled at the familiar style and intelligence of Jamie’s arguments and supporting facts, mostly pictures. The pages were littered with penciled-in notes on the margins, arrows and parts completely crossed out. Though the work had been put on the back burner, the owls had remained, and cropped up here and there in Jamie’s flat in London, and his personal belongings. An idea formed in Alex’s head and he scrambled up from his spot with a smile, and headed into his study to make a phone call.

+

“You got a bit o’sun, eh?” Alex watches Jamie enter the kitchen after he’s showered and shaved. The skin at his collarbones is decidedly browner than when he’d left, and Alex shakes his head with a fond grin before turning back to the pasta dough he’s kneading. “Guess you got out o’the office once or twice?”

Jamie glances down to where Alex’s gaze had been trained, and he rubs his fingers over the skin in question before tugging at the neck of his t shirt. “Eh...more like walking to and from the office and the hotel. Maybe a lunch here or there on a patio.” He shrugs and makes a face, climbing onto a stool that sits on the other side of the counter from where Alex works. “It’s too hot for November there. I like it here.” He waits for Alex to look up again, and then smiles. “For various reasons.”

Alex hums and nods, and continues to work, very much aware of Jamie’s eyes on him. Jamie’s eyes haven’t really left him since they met in the airport earlier that afternoon. Their reunion in public had been rather subdued, kisses exchanged quickly at the arrivals gate, fingers entwined as they shuffled through JFK International to the taxi ramp, little glances on the cab ride home, lingering smiles, fingertips stroking over any skin they could find while keeping things conservative. Their gazes were intertwined just as tightly as fingers and hearts, and on those rare moments where Alex seemed to huff or giggle, and glance out at the streets of New York, he could feel Jamie’s gaze tracing all of his lines with the keen appraisal of someone whose life work it was to appreciate structure. More than once Jamie lifted Alex’s hand to his mouth and brushed his lips over those knuckles, lingering on the platinum band and drawing Alex’s attention back to him. He didn’t need to say anything, to ask after Alex’s silence - he was very much aware that Alex’s mind was racing with too many thoughts and emotions, a state that would often paralyze Alex’s mouth for fear he might say too much.

“Did you get your article submitted?” Jamie asks, admiring the lines of Alex’s arms as his hands flex and knead the dough on the countertop. The ring has been removed for the purpose of dinner preparations, and even though it’s barely been two weeks since JAmie put it on there, it’s absence seems strangely foreign. But Alex had placed the ring in a small bowl on the shelf above the counter, and dug his fingers into his work.

Now, Alex nods and raises a hand, swiping at the hair hanging over his eyes. “Aye, I did. I were quite happy with the way it turned out; you can read it after dinner, if you like.” 

“What did you do while I was gone?”

“Let’s see,” Alex paused, thinking for a moment. “I made a lot of phone calls back home - mum, da, Matthew, Beth, called Miles and Arielle in San Fran, to um…” He pauses as he catches Jamie’s delighted gaze, falters at those reddened cheeks. “Um...I er...were quite... _am_ quite...excited. About...you _know_.”

Jamie cocks his head and leans forward, gazing into the bowl where Alex has put together the wild mushroom filling for what will become ravioli. “No,” Jamie shrugs, sitting back with a grin. “I’m not sure what you’re talking about.”

Rolling his eyes, Alex giggles and shakes his head, and then flicks a curl out of his eyes with a toss of his head. “About...gettin’ married,” Alex murmurs with a blush, stealing a glimpse of Jamie.

“Never really pegged ya for the blushing bride part,” Jamie points out, feeling his heart beat madly as Alex’s face turns even pinker.

“Who said anyfin’ about _me_ being the bride?” A pinky finger tucks an errant wave of hair behind his ear, leaving a trail of flour along his cheekbone.

It’s Jamie’s turn to chuckle. He stands then and moves around to Alex’s side of the counter, very much aware that Alex senses his movement. Those narrow shoulders twitch beneath the light blue t-shirt with the worn neck, and he turns his head to watch Jamie’s approach from the corner of one dark, half-lidded eye.

“Oh, I dunno,” Jamie drawls, moving behind Alex and looping his arms around that slender waist. With his chin resting on Alex’s shoulder, he noses Alex’s hair aside and drops a gentle kiss to the right side of Alex’s neck. “I think you’d make a lovely bride,” Jamie whispers. “Very comely.” His hands flatten on Alex’s flanks and slide up along his ribs and belly, then move back down, circling those lean hips. “All dressed in white?”

Alex squirms, his hands slowing where they knead the dough, and then he lets out a sigh at the feeling of Jamie’s words murmured against his skin. It makes him ache in his groin in the most pleasant way; it’s been far too long since he’d been held by Jamie like this. The fine hairs on Alex’s arms raise with the timbre of Jamie’s voice; his skin tightens and tingles as Jamie’s hands pull him back flush with Jamie’s chest.

“Oh, aye?” Alex rasps, shaking his hair back.

“Mmm hmm,” Jamie nods, dipping two fingers into the hip pocket of Alex’s jeans, procuring the hair tie he knew would be there. “Maybe with your hair up?” Working quickly, he pulls back the bulk of Alex’s hair, gathering stray strands and hanks until he’s got all of that luscious, thick dark length of Alex’s hair in his fist. Leaning to the left, he moves to drop another kiss behind Alex’s ear when he freezes.

Alex has stopped moving, too, his breath caught in his throat.

“Oh,” Jamie breathes, focussing on the small tattoo hidden behind Alex’s ear, a secret little message for Jamie’s eyes only. 

It’s an owl, plumed and perfect, no bigger than half the length of Jamie’s thumb, and fashioned like one of those Greek owls he’d become enamored with in university, but with a modern twist. Though it’s outlined in black, the eyes are unmistakably blue and Jamie’s fingertip slides over the ghost of a ‘J’ on the owl’s tummy, hidden among the lines of the feathers. 

At the touch, Alex shivers, and instinctively presses back into Jamie. The older man’s warmth melts him, and he can’t help the soft moan that floats across his lips as his eyes close. The hand in his hair tightens incrementally and it puts an arch in Alex’s spine, and tilt in his hips.

Behind him, Jamie holds Alex steady with a hand on his hip, and the other hand in his hair. His forehead is pressed to the side of Alex’s neck and Jamie breathes deeply, inhaling the gentle scent of laundry soap and cologne, feeling nerves begin to tingle as his pulse flutters.

“Alex,’ Jamie whispers, closing his eyes for a moment before lifting his head and turning the smaller man around in his arms. Still clutching a handful of hair, Jamie’s other hand slides up Alex’s body until his palm is pressed over Alex’s hammering heart. Jamie moans again, “Oh god, _Alex_.”

The one thousand kisses they’ve shared before pale in comparison to the hot surge of Jamie’s mouth against Alex’s. Alex can’t really explain _why_ it’s so different from the others, but something has shifted between them, a feeling, or the heat of it all. It’s daring in a way, and Alex’s heart beats wildly at the almost dangerous taste of Jamie’s lips. There’s an urgency he detects that is like no other, and it is matched in the grip Jamie has on his hair and on his heart. The hand on his chest sails down to his hip and he’s pushed back into the counter with a grunt as Jamie’s jaw opens; Alex’s has no choice but to do the same, and then it’s a wet wrapping of tongues and teeth clicking. There’s a steady stream of frantic inhaling and exhaling from Alex’s nose, whimpers lost in Jamie’s throat as the blond growls and butts his pelvis into Alex’s groin with an obvious message.

Jamie ruts into the stiff fly of Alex’s jeans, looking for some sort of relief for the sudden, deep ache of his erection, and the way his blood is coursing madly in his veins. The urge to fuck is almost overwhelming, and the animal inside of him ignores the firm caution Jamie usually exerts when it comes to making love to Alex. The boy his hot, and he’s ready and willing, that much is clear with each answering buck of those narrow hips, and the way he’s kissing Jamie back just as eagerly, just as viciously. 

Alex sucks in a quick breath when Jamie’s fingers snag the button on his jeans, and he manages to mutter something about dinner to which Jamie grunts, “It can wait. I can’t.” Alex’s response is a shuddering, “Yes,” and then Jamie’s on him once more, opening his pants, and Alex’s, and moving them both until they’re no longer pressed against the counter, but across the kitchen and nearing the table. Jamie lifts his lips from Alex, surveys the surface behind him, kicks a chair aside, and then drags Alex up onto the table with one hand, while his other shoves the tablecloth and the place settings aside. Alex’s ass connects with the tabletop and his legs wrap Jamie’s hips, pulling the blond in. As his hands dive down his lips search up, kissing Jamie and yanking his jeans down until he can snare them with a foot and shove them out of the way.

Jamie’s treatment of Alex is just as frantic, hands scooping denim and cotton from hips and working them over those sweet, biteable thighs. When the clothing is clear he moves on his last impulse and palms the outside of Alex’s legs, leans back and then down, and sweeps his lips up from the inside of one knee, and then the other, until he’s sucking, and licking, and yes biting the tender thighs that shake and quiver with every taste Jamie takes. The blond doesn’t miss the rise of Alex’s cock, or the way it bobs, or how Alex brings himself to full hardness with his hand before pulling at Jamie’s jaw, urging him to do something, and quick. He’s less than graceful as he adheres to Alex’s demands, and covers the dark-eyed man’s length with wet, plush kisses, sucking the tip roughly before he’s standing again and tugging his shirt over his head before doing the same to Alex’s.

They’ve been together long enough to anticipate each other’s moves, and Alex’s body relaxes though his belly flips - it _always_ flips when it comes to being with Jamie - and his hips loosen as Jamie pulls him closer to the edge of the table with a hand while his other reaches down to first his own cock, and then Alex’s, gathering the precome that’s leaking copiously from them both. He strokes them both at once, fisting their shafts in one hand, and he curls his other hand behind Alex’s neck before ordering him to spit, angling that mouth down so that it hovers over the tips of their cocks. Alex readily obeys, and moans shakily as his fingers skate over the hand that clutches them, taking up the opposite rhythm. Alex spits again, and then is pulled to kiss Jamie. They part wetly, the translucent thread of saliva webbing their bottom lips together. Finally, when Jamie’s got his cock slick, and Alex’s arse is prepped and convulsing (and Alex’s voice does the same with each breath as Jamie tells him just what exactly he’s going to do to that arse), Jamie nudges inside, seating himself in one smooth, scorching stroke that’s enough to make Alex’s back arch as he wails in a pitch Jamie’s never heard before.

And Jamie’s got to be still for a moment or he’s going to go off like a bottle rocket. Alex is hot, and tight, and he’s home, and heavenly as he gazes up at Jamie with endless brown eyes and flushed cheeks. Next that lovely, graceful neck is thrown back, and Alex’s throat moves as he gulps at the thick fullness in his ass. Jamie’s breathing becomes rapid as he feels heat and sweat prick his brow and his back. Grappling Alex’s thighs and clamping them to his hips, Jamie begins to wind his pelvis, and Alex’s torso contracts as he fights to find Jamie’s rhythm. Hands splay on Jamie’s ass as Alex grips him, lowering his hips and screwing his face up as he finally matches pace and pulse with the man above him. Eyes shut tight and mouth slack and open, Alex howls at the series of rapid, smooth, short strokes that Jamie delivers, only to gasp and keen as the blond suddenly slows and digs deep, and low. Everything is slick and smooth, and hard and heavy. It’s enough to make Alex’s senses burn hot and cold, and his fingers clutch the flesh of Jamie’s ass, his waist, back, and shoulders, as he finds himself tipped further and further back until his own spine is flattened on the table. With no other choice but to hang on, Alex does so, gripping the edge of the table and sliding his body down to meet Jamie’s punishing thrusts.

From somewhere comes the distinctive sound of the table legs scraping over the tile flooring, and they’re both somewhat aware that the wine glasses Alex set out for dinner have toppled and shattered, but they’re too far gone to stop, or give care. The only thing that matters to either of them is the other. For Alex, it is the feast for the eyes that Jamie creates, muscles bunching and flexing, sweat causing his skin to glow in the overhead light, and the way his face is flushed and drawn in utter concentration on coming, and making Alex come, too. His lip curls as he utters filthy things that make Alex’s heart race, and he purses his mouth and lets his eyes flutter closed as Alex moves his hips, and clenches around Jamie with pulses of blinding pleasure. _You’re gonna marry him_ , Alex’s brain reminds him from out of nowhere. It’s not unwelcome. _That’s your husband_. That thought fires through Alex’s skull and sends a thrill down his spine that Jamie must feel, too, because suddenly the blond grins and nods, and leans down to gather Alex’s lower half off of the table.

Jamie huffs at the sensation of Alex’s body, so open and ready for him, and taking everything he’s offered. Those dark eyes are wide and greedy as Jamie practically folds Alex in half. The move drives Alex wild, and he sobs and gasps _yes!_ over and over again as Jamie hooks Alex’s knees with his elbows and plants his hands on the table. Pressing up on his toes, Jamie grinds his cock into Alex’s prostate, slow and steady, and the result is a bubbling of wordless babbles and keening cries until Alex is writhing and his cock is pulsing and red, leaking profusely. Then Jamie cuts off those sounds with a kiss, and it tastes like an atomic blast, slippery and soul-shaking as Alex groans. The vibrations sail right down into Jamie’s pelvis, making him fuck Alex deep and quick. The smaller man’s groans stutter with each collision of hip bones and flesh. Sharp, breathy yelps echo in the kitchen, layered with the sound of Jamie’s gasped profanities and the satisfying sound of damp skin colliding with the like.

With his fingers clutching the edge of the table, Alex pulls himself right onto Jamie’s cock, and his eyes burst open with another wail in a key Jamie was certain the deep-voiced man would never be able to reach. The blond grins, tongue flashing along his bottom lip, and he slows his thrusts despite Alex’s begging. When it’s a slow grind of pelvis against pelvis, and Alex’s cock is trapped snug and slick between their bellies, Jamie gives over and kisses Alex languidly, murmuring his impending defeat as a result of Alex’s divine body. Alex shakes his head, his dark hair fanned on the table, and he manages to shove Jamie back, slender hands planted on that firm torso.

“No, not yet,” Alex pleads, already moving his legs from where they’re flung over Jamie’s shoulders. “More, Cookeh, god you feel so good, babeh, after so long. I want more, an’ you’re gonna give it to me.”

“Yeah?” Jamie grins, knowing a challenge when he hears one. His smile widens as Alex’s legs wind around his torso, and without a word he scoops Alex up from the table and shuffles them towards the fridge. 

There he pins the slighter lad against the stainless steel surface, and the contrast of the cold against Alex’s back compared to the heat of Jamie’s body at his front is mind blowing. He’s still full of Jamie, so much so that he fears he might burst, but when Jamie pushes up on his toes again and drives up into Alex those long limbs spasm, and then cling to Jamie, and Alex’s mind goes blank save for one thought: Jamie.

Knees by Jamie’s ribs, Alex curls an arm behind Jamie’s neck while the other reaches up so that he can grip the ledge of the fridge door. He buries his face into Jamie’s hair as the older man surges forward, and up, and deep, _so fucking deep_ , and Alex swears he’ll split open the moment he comes. His cock weeps profusely where it’s pressed back into his belly, and his prostate takes a pummeling that sets his teeth on edge and makes tears well in his eyes. There is no way to keep his sentiments at bay, either, and the sounds he makes, the things he says, the names he calls Jamie are blurted out like a fountain turned full whack, gushing with every fantasy that has ever flitted through his mind. 

The contents rattling inside of the fridge plays an eager melody, and Jamie’s thighs strain as he pushes up into Alex over and over, muttering for him to come, “I know you’re close, darling, I can feel you shaking,” but Alex juts his jaw forward and and flicks his hair from defiant eyes. _If I’m gonna go_ , the look says to Jamie, _then you’re coming with_. Jamie sneers at the stubborn streak of Alex’s smile, and wraps a hand into the dark hair at the crown of his head, tightening his fist and making Alex’s breath sail from his lungs. “I’ll fookin’ make you come,” Jamie vows, “make you come so hard you’ll see stars.”

Alex nods rapidly, wincing at the sting in his scalp with a deranged grin. “Yes, Jameh,” he pants, pushing his hand between their bodies to touch his cock. He hisses at the contact, a whimper hanging from his quivering bottom lip, which Jamie bites off with a bruising kiss. “C’mon an’ make me come,” Alex mutters through clenched teeth. Another vicious series of thrusts make his supple ass bounce against the fridge door. “Make me come, Cookeh, make me come, make me come, I wanna come for you so badly.” He’s whining by the time Jamie snarls and gives one more pound with his hips. Then Alex is awash with desperation and emptiness as the blond switches gears, disengages with a wet sound, and drags Alex down to the tiles of the kitchen floor.

+

From that point on, it’s a blur of limbs and sweat and sound, grunting and growling, and at one point Alex’s body actually slides along the floor, his fingers grazing an object beside his head as he reaches for some sort of anchor. He sees an apple lazily rolling along the floor, and he fleetingly wonders, _Weren’t those in a bowl on top of the fridge?_ And then he’s staring at the underside of the table as he wraps his hands around the legs and braces his feet on the bottom of the breakfast bar as Jamie reaches maximum depth and velocity.

Dark, sooty lashes flutter against Alex’s flushed cheeks and his body is covered in bruised kisses and bite marks, each one made redder by the blood and heat rising under his skin. His throat is blotchy, rubbed raw by Jamie’s lips and teeth. Jamie’s knees feel the same, and he’s certain he’ll have grooves cut into the flesh when they’re through, but it’s a small price to pay for the pleasure that’s quickly spiralling down his spine to bunch at his tailbone and pool between his hips. Alex gasps suddenly, and bites his lip, his head turning from side to side, damp hair swept back so that Jamie sees that little owl. Once more he’s on the scent, hunting down that delectable finish that is so tender and rich that it will most certainly have both of them falling off their bones. He takes a moment and arches his hips slowly, digging along the knot of nerves deep in Alex’s body, and it sends Alex’s limbs akimbo, and makes the younger man surge and keen as he pulls his knees back.

Dazedly, Alex raises his head and watches Jamie’s body wind into that stage of almost stasis that comes before Jamie’s about to get his, and Alex nods and pants and sees his name scribed on that flexing hip, making him let go of the table and reach for Jamie. With one hand on the blond’s hip, and the other circling his cock and stroking quickly and firmly, Alex sets his jaw and welcomes the ache and the burn and the rush of his orgasm.

“Fookin ‘ _ell_ , James, thassit. Gonna come. Oh, I’m gonna come,” Alex announces. He winces at the winding pulses, the electricity crawling in his veins, the bubbling between his hips. His hand works faster, twisting and squeezing until his gasping is shattered and he cries out sharply.

The first thick, white spurt from Alex’s cock spurs Jamie into action and he flexes his toes and thrusts deep, and hard, fucking Alex right into his orgasm, and careening headfirst into his own along the way. There’s a sting in his hip where Alex has dug his nails in and then there’s the roar of blood in his ears, and his own voice ragged with jubilation as he jets hotly, and copiously, into the pulsing heat of Alex’s ass. He sees apples roll near Alex’s head before he collapses, and then for a while, everything is blank, and white, and his ears ring.

+

The steady beat of Alex’s heart thumping in Jamie’s ear is suddenly interrupted by a distinctive _crunch!_ of something being bitten into. Seconds later, there’s a bit of chewing, a delicate little slurp, and the scent of Alex’s skin and sex is overridden with the sweet, summery fragrance of…

“Al?” Jamie mumbles, cracking an eye open and craning his head up to see Alex munching on an apple, Cheshire smile firmly in place.

“Hey, babeh,” Alex croons, throwing Jamie a wink before taking another lusty bite of the apple held delicately in his grasp. His other arm is folded beneath his head, and he chews in a rather lewd fashion, lips shining with juice, face glowing in the aftermath.

“Where’d that…” Jamie lifts his head and gives Alex a curious stare. The small lad wasn’t able to move an inch with Jamie sprawled all over him. Then he sees four other apples dotting the kitchen floor and he looks back to Alex with a raised eyebrow.

“Shook the branches so ‘ard you knocked em all loose,” Alex smirks. He holds the apple out as an offering to Jamie. “I got ‘ungry waitin’ for ya t’rouse.”

The blond accepts with a chuckle, pushing up on shaking arms to take a bite of the fruit Alex still holds. “‘Ow long…?” Jamie asks around his mouthful, his cheeks bright.

“Hmm,” Alex stretches languidly. “Not long. Not much more than a minute. But I saw stars, babeh. You?”

“I fink I ‘ad an out of body experience,” Jamie admits, glancing down between their bodies and grinning at the spending there.

“Yeah, I bet. You’ve never done it quite like _that_ before, Jameh.” He arches beneath Jamie and gives his hips a wiggle, making a bit of a face as Jamie slips free in a warm rush. “I feel dirty,” Alex snarls prettily, “in the best fookin’ way.”

Having swallowed his bite of apple, Jamie manages to sit back on his knees and survey the situation. Beyond the bite marks and the whisker burn, they’re both sweaty, and sticky. Then, Jamie’s stomach growls audibly and Alex’s answering laugh bubbles out from his chest, and he moves to sit up, but the hand planted on his chest stops him, and he arches an eyebrow at Jamie.

“You’re not hungry?” Alex asks lightly, cocking his head in question.

It’s Jamie’s turn to lift an eyebrow and he leans forward, kissing every trace of apple and juice from Alex’s mouth, sucking the bottom lip between his teeth and letting it go with a soft pop before he traverses downwards, chin and jaw, throat and neck, collarbones, dragging his kisses, and Alex’s moans, as he goes. “Maybe joost a nibble,” Jamie murmurs, nipping at one nipple, and then the other, before moving again, mouthing his way over soft skin, coarse dark hair, and sticky salt-and-sweet. It mingles with the unique scent that is Alex, flooding Jamie’s senses, as he makes a feast of taste and texture. Alex bucks as Jamie licks over his hipbones, delves his tongue into the indent of his navel, sinks his teeth into softer skin below that. His groans are muffled in the indents of Alex’s groin, and Alex’s only reply is to snare Jamie’s hair with both hands and hold him steady until he’s gotten his fill.

“Dessert before dinner?” Alex pants as Jamie hovers over him once again, and lowers his mouth down for another kiss.

“Ambrosia,” Jamie murmurs, licking Alex’s mouth and submitting a deep, longing kiss requesting for a second helping. “A starving man’s wish: you are all I wish to feast on for the rest of my days.”

Alex giggles helplessly at the romantic nature of his his soon-to-be husband, and sighs dramatically. “I slaved all day over a stove for you,” Alex points out with a delectable pout.

Jamie hums in delight and snags the protruding plumpness in his teeth once more. “And now you’ll slave beneath me,” Jamie counters. “Yes?”

Alex winds his arms behind Jamie’s neck and opens his legs, hugging Jamie tight as he nods. “Oh, yes.” He slips Jamie another kiss. “At least, I’ll let you think that. Now, about this whole wearing white business.”

~end~


End file.
